The present embodiments relate to control of a medical diagnosis and/or therapy system.
The description which follows uses the example of particle therapy and is based on a particle therapy system but can be applied without further ado to other medical diagnosis and/or therapy systems.
Particle therapy may be used to treat tissue, such as tumorous diseases. Radiation methods, which are used in particle therapy, may be used in non-therapeutic areas, such as research work in the context of particle therapy, which is carried out on non-living phantoms or bodies or material irradiation. Charged particles are accelerated to high energies, formed into a particle beam, and guided to one or more radiation rooms by a high-energy beam transportation system. The object to be irradiated is irradiated with the particle beam in one of these radiation rooms.
In a particle therapy system, different components execute different acts that are coordinated precisely with one another. The various components are controlled by a control device, which ensures correct interaction of the individual components and correct functioning of the particle therapy system.
A set of the control process of a particle therapy system may be carried out by a user with the aid of a mobile handheld control unit. Such a handheld control unit may be deployed when a user is in a treatment room of a particle therapy system, for example, to prepare a patient for a subsequent radiation session. A user may, for example, use the handheld control unit to operate the patient positioning device on which the patient is located or to set settings of the particle therapy system using the handheld control unit. Using the mobile handheld control unit, the user can carry out control operations from different locations, for example, in direct proximity to the patient, without having to keep going to a permanently installed controller.